L'alliance des maudits
by Anizamara
Summary: Hitomi, une descendante du grand Empire de Mû. atashi ha honto ni sumimasendeshita. Bonne lecture!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Escaflowne et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ni les Mystérieuses cités d'or.

C'est ma première fanfic, j'attends vos commentaires.

L'alliance des maudits

Par Ika (Némésis)

Prologue

-Alerte! Nous sommes attaqués par les guerriers Nomos! Évacuez au plus vite le village nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! 

un fermier de Zaibach courrait dans tous les sens pour alerter les villageois que des guymelefs approchaient dangereusement et qu'ils n'étaient pas en mission de paix.

Quelques heures plus tard…

En peu de temps le nouvelle capitale de Zaibach fut complètement décimée Les soldat de Nomos qui furent sans pitié face aux habitants du royaume de Zaibach repentit pour leur erreurs dans le passé.

(flash back)

Il y a quatre ans déjà, les Zaibachers ont causé beaucoup de dégâts avec leur désir d'une parfaite utopie en déclenchant la Grande Guerre. Causant la mort d'un nombre incalculable de Gaïens.

(fin de flash back)

…et maintenant tous victimes de l'invasion des Nomos.

Les soldats quittèrent leur guymelef pour achever les quelques survivants gravement blessés. Parmi eux, le fermier qui avait à peine réussit à donner l'alerte, gisait sur le sol ensanglanté, entre la vie et la mort. Quatre soldats se rapprochèrent du corps. L'un d'eux empoigna les cheveux du fermier brutalement et le tira de terre. Il le regarda. Il se mis à rire, un rire à faire glacé le sang.

Alors il se retourna vers ses trois compagnons et leur commandant de tenir le pauvre fermier debout pour l'embrocher. Mais il fut arrêté dans son geste par le commandant en personne.

- Attendez! Un pauvre fermier Zaibacher qui travaille la terre honnêtement peut nous servir, dit Cruos en s'avançant vers le petit groupe.

- Co…Commandant, c'est le fermier qui a osé alerter les habitants de notre attaque. Il doit payé! répliqua l'un des soldats.

- C'est vous qui allez payer si vous n'exécuter pas mes ordres à la lettre, dit le commandant furieux. Bon, maintenant fermier dit nous ou se cache les écrits de votre défunts et pitoyable empereur Dornkick. Nous savons qu'il venait de la Lune des illusion et qu'ils vous a fait prospérer grâce à ses connaissances. Dis-nous tous les secrets de ce fou et je te laisserais la vie sauve. Cruos pris alors dans sa main le menton du fermier pour le regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

Le fermier qui n'avait plus du tut ses moyens regarda Cruos droit dans les yeux et lui cracha à la figure le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche.

- De quoi parlez-vous, je ne suis qu'un simple fermier, je ne connais aucune existence d'écrits et même si je le savais j'emporterais tout dans ma tombe, dit le fermier dans un dernier effort. 

- Tuez-le! dit Cruos en passant le revers de sa main sur son visage pour se débarrasser du sang et de la salive du fermier.

_____

Suite dans le chapitre 1 : Atterrissage forcé!

*J'espère que le prologue vous a plus, mais je ne peut pas vous garantir la suite pour les prochains jours, patienter, je ne suis pas la seule à écrire de superbes histoires à Fanfiction. IL y en a toujours de nouvelles qui n'attendent qu'à être lues en plus de ceux en cours.^_^


	2. Atterrissage forcé!

Disclaimer : Escaflowne et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ni les Mystérieuses cités d'or.

J'avais prévu d'envoyer ce chapitre après mes examens (dans trois semaines), mais j'ai fini par me décidé…Je suis en fin DEC au Cégep du Vieux-Montréal…alors j'ai peu de temps pour écrire ces temps-ci. J'espères que vous aimerai ce chapitre! Bonne Lecture! 

n.b. :J'ai apporté quelque correction à ce chapitre, car en le relisant et en lisant le prochain chapitre, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait certaines erreurs techniques (comme les erreurs qu'on voit dans certains épisodes d'escaflowne) et grammaticales (ça va de soit). 

n.b.1 : les penser des personnage sont en _italic_.

Chapitre 1 : Atterrissage forcé

*Fanélia*

-Soyez les bienvenus à Fanélia mes amis! dit le jeune roi de Fanélia âgé de 19 ans, Van Slanzar de Fanel, en accueillant le roi Dryden et la reine Millerna d'Astria, et l'équipage du Crusade avec un membre de plus, Céléna. Ça faisait si longtemps. Je suis bien content de voir que vous avez tous accepter mon invitation au grand banquet que je donne ce soir même.

-Nous sommes enchantés de participer aux festivités que donne le roi de ce grand royaume et un grand ami, répondit Dryden le sourire aux lèvres.

-Si j'ai bien compris, c'est un banquet que tu donnes pour célébrer les quatre ans de paix depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre, je suis contente d'y être convier, dit Millerna.

-En effet, c'était bien mon intention, répondit Van avec un sourire. _Hitomi, c'est pour toi cette fête_, ce dit-il attristé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, les devoirs m'appelle. Merle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle vous conduira à vos chambres pour vous y préparer, à plus tard!

Van se retourna et parti en direction de son château, pensif, sans même jeter un regard derrière lui, ce qui surprit tout le groupe.

-Van a bien changé en quatre ans, il s'est assagit pour le bien de Fanélia. Il n'y a qu'à voir les progrès et la prospérité de son royaume pour s'en rendre compte, dit Allan.

-Grand frère, pensez-vous que le roi de Fanélia, votre ami, m'a remarqué? Dit Céléna rougissante. Il m'a invité alors que, sous l'apparence de Dilandau j'ai détruit Fanélia. Je ne comprends pas, à moins qu'il m'est remarqué en tant que fille et que je lui plaise, dit-elle innocemment.

-Tu n'y est pas du tout petite sœur. Van t'a invité parce que tu est ma sœur et parce qu'il a pardonné à Dilandau mais pas parce qu'il t'a remarqué malgré ta beauté. Parce qu'il est amoureux d'une seule et unique jeune fille, dit Allan d'un ton moqueur.

-Ah bon, dit Céléna un peu déçue.

-Il y a bien d'autres hommes qui remarquent votre beauté et qui seraient très ravi de vous faire la cour, dit Gaddès en embrassant doucement la joue de Céléna, ce qui la fit rougir comme une tomate.

Le silence vint dans le groupe pour près un quart d'heure, mais fut interrompu par la vois forte et joyeuse de Merle qui arrivait.

-Me voilà! Allez, venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres, ria Merle qui sautillait autour d'eux. J'ai hâte à ce soir.

_______

*soir*

*Quelque part sur la terre au 16e siècle*

-Allez! Dépêchez-vous les Mongols (n.B. :de Mongolie, et ça va pas plus loin) nous pourchasse, dit Esteban un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns de 25 ans qui courrait (est-ce comme ça que ça s'écrit?). Vite, il faut rejoindre le Grand Condor!

-Esteban, j'ai peur! dit Zia.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Zia, je te protégerai. Nous avons fini notre mission en tant qu'Enfant du Soleil, la dernière cité d'or est détruite. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, dit Esteban en prenant la main de Zia pour l'aider à les suivre.

-Eh! Attendez-nous, dit Tao qui courrait mal dans ses vêtements en plus de transporter ce qui lui restait de ses ancêtres.

-Alerte! Alerte! Les Mongols arrivent! Dit Pitchu.

-Chut! Ça va Pitchu, arrête de crier ou tu vas nous faire repérer, dit Tao à son oiseau.

-Arrêtez vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment! dit Hitomi une jeune fille de 19 ans la plus jeune du groupe, en attrapant un bout du vêtement de Tao et en accélérant la vitesse. _Pourvu que nous arrivions à temps_, pensa-t'elle.

Arriver à l'emplacement du Grand Condor, Esteban, Zia, Tao et Hitomi furent encerclés par des Mongols furieux. Essayer d'atteindre le coqpit du Grand Condor semblait sans issue (n.b. : si vous savez de quoi je parle, pouver vous me dire comment ça s'écrit, je vous en serait très reconnaisante). C'est alors qu'Esteban fit Cocus avec Tao et Zia pour décider de leur sort alors qu'hitomi tentait en vain de participer au cocus. Les trois amis se retournèrent vers elle et lui demandèrent de réveiller le grand condor pendant qu'ils feraient diversion parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir atteindre le coqpit sans se faire toucher. Hitomi se rebella de cette décision mais se résigna assez vite parce que leur vie en dépendait. Elle commença à grimper, mais des flèches s'abattaient sur eux, Alors, elle se concentra un instant et une paire d'ailes dorée sorti de son dos et s'envola alors jusqu'au coqpit du Grand Condor. Elle actionna le mécanisme avec le talisman, ce qui fit illuminer le Grand Oiseau d'or et fit fuir l'armée de Mongols. Ne voyant pas ses amis arrivés, Hitomi regarda à l'extérieur de l'oiseau pour y découvrir avec frayeur les cadavres recouvert de sang d'esteban, de tao et de Zia gisants sur le sol, transpercés de lances et de flèches.

-Non! Nnnnooooonnnnnn! C'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible! AAAaaaaahhh! s'écria Hitomi qui s'évanouis sous la pression de destruction qui l'assiégeait.

Aussitôt, une colonne de lumière dorée gigantesque emporta Hitomi et le Grand Condor vers Gaïa.

*Au même moment à Fanélia*

Le petit banquet organisé à Fanélia réjouissait tout le monde attablé. On souriait, on riait, s'amusant à chanter et à danser sur la table comme le vin était bien versé. Malgré cela, ils gardaient tous en eux une pensée pour Hitomi, la fille de la Lune des Illusions, leur amie, qui n'était pas présente au banquet puisqu'elle était repartie chez elle il y a quatre ans déjà sans avoir donné de ses nouvelles. Tout à coup, une gigantesque colonne de lumière dorée, plus grose encore que celle des Atlantes, apparut dans le ciel aveuglant Van et ses amis. Il y eux un bruit d'explosion. Quand la colonne de lumière s'estompa, ils virent une énorme masse d'or au loin, là où se trouvait quelque secondes auparavant la colonne de lumière. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? dirent Millerna et Céléna en même temps.

-Je ne sais pas, mais vu ses proportions, on est mieux d'être sur nos gardes, dit Allan en se plaçant devant les filles pour les protéger.

-…Maître Van, dit Merle inquiète.

-Je suis comme vous tous. Cette colonne de lumière ne me dit rien qui vaille. Allan! Gaddès! Suivez-moi! Nous allons voir ce que c'est, dit Van en courant vers l'énorme masse d'or suivit de près d'Allan et de Gaddès.

-Maître Van! cria Merle qui le vit s'éloigner au loin.

__

-Hitomi, j'espères que c'est toi! Pensa Van. _Dieu, j'espères que c'est elle et qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave._

-Pensez-vous qu'il s'agit d'Hitomi? s'interrogeait le groupe qui était resté au château.

-Qui est Hitomi? demanda Céléna.

-C'est la jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions qui a mis fin avec Van à la Grande Guerre et qui t'a ramener à nous, dit Millerna qui mis ses deux mains sur les épaules de Céléna.

Ils leur prirent peu de temps pour arriver à la vue de cette énorme masse. En regardant de plus près, ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme oiseau en or. Les arbres aux alentours étaient en partie déracinés et la terre sous le poids de l'oiseau était en parti labourée et avait amortit la chute de l'oiseau, ce qui avait causé l'explosion. 

Merle arriva sur les lieux peut de temps après eux. Elle était à la fois impressionnée et curieuse. Et en observant l'oiseau plus attentivement, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait une forme humaine au niveau de la tête de l'oiseau. Elle en avertit Van et grimpa jusqu'au coqpit pour y découvrir une jeune femme inerte appuyée sur le tableau de bord. Elle avait des ailes d'or repliées dans son dos, de long cheveux couleur miel et cerclé d'une sorte d'anneau d'or. La jeune femme portait une petite robe courte d'un beige délavé avec dans bandes vertes au niveau du col, des manches et au bas de la robe. Alors Merle s'approcha de la jeune femme pour regarder de plus près son visage. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle tomba à la renverse dans le coqpit.

-Hitomi! dit Merle qui se remettait de sa surprise.

______________

Voilà, j'espères que vous avez aimé. Je suis désolée si j'ai tué les personnages des Mystérieuses cités d'or mais ça faisait parti de l'histoire. Vous comprendrez en suivant les autres chapitres que je publierai dans quelques semaines.

*Les corrections apportées, j'espères que vous aimerez le prochain chapitre : _Un Devoir…_

Si vous avez des questions, des suggestions, des commentaires, n'hésitez pas ils seront les biens venus

Ika


	3. Un Devoir

Disclaimer : Escaflowne et les mystérieuses cités d'or ne m'appartiens pas…dommage.

Tout d'abord, j'aimerai remercier **Lilith** pour ses encouragements et ses commentaires.

J'aimerai quand même avoir d'autres commentaires d'autres lecteurs si possible et surtout pour ce chapitre. Je me suis donnée à cœur joie de l'écrire et j'en retire déjà une certaine fierté (Je l'ai fait et j'en suis heureuse, c'est tout!) et si je n'est pas de critique bonne ou mauvaise, comment je saurais si ma fic vous plais ou non, comment je saurais vous captivez.

Au fait, ce chapitre est entièrement consacré au passé d'Hitomi.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 : Un Devoir…

***

Le XVIe siècle…

Des Quatre coins de l'Europe,

De gigantesques voiliers partent à la conquête du nouveau monde.

À bord de ces navires, des hommes,

Avides de rêves, d'aventures et d'espace, à la recherche de fortune.

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de ces mondes souterrains? 

De ces mers lointaines peuplées de légendes? 

Ou d'une richesse soudaine qui se conquerrait 

Au détour d'un chemin de la Cordillère des Andes?

Qui n'a jamais souhaité voir le soleil souverain guider ses pas, 

Au cœur du pays Incas, vers les richesses et l'histoire 

Des mystérieuses cités d'or?

***

Hitomi dormait d'un sommeil agité, dans son rêve :

Elle flottait dans un espace noir sans fond le regard hagard. Cette atmosphère la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur. Elle était aussi innocente qu'une toute petite fille, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle est vraiment. La peur qui grandissait en elle éveilla une partie de sa conscience. Hitomi se rendit compte qu'elle était dans son rêve.

-Où suis-je? Que fais-je ici dans le noir, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Soudain, elle se rappela des derniers événements passés et elle comprit pourquoi. Elle se mis à pleurer en réalisant le drame et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle pleurait de plus belle, elle sentait venir en elle de la colère et se mis à frapper de ses points le sol inexistant. 

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?

Elle finit par se calmer un peu, mais elle pleurais toujours en silence dans le noir.

-Ne pleure pas…dit une voix au loin comme un souffle. Ne pleure pas…dit cette même voix qui se faisait de plus en plus plausible. Nous t'aimons tous tu sais.

Hitomi releva doucement sa tête vers l'origine de la voix. Son visage était noyé de larmes. Cette voix se fit entendre de plus belle, elle était réconfortante et de plus en plus haute. Elle réchauffait de plus en plus le cœur d'Hitomi. La voix qui s'était de plus en plus intensifiée formait alors une lumière de plus en plus brillante, jusqu'à former l'aura d'une personne.

-Ne pleure pas, nous serons toujours près de toi, dit la voix.

Hitomi essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui mouillait son visage., clignota ses yeux à plusieurs reprises et vit qu'elle n'était plus dans cet espace sinistre et noir. Elle était entourée de milliers d'étoiles qui illuminaient l'espace. Des étoiles chaleureuses et rassurantes. Les yeux verts d'Hitomi se mirent à briller et elle soupira de bien être, de chaleur. Elle fixa alors cette aura d'où venait la voix et en reconnu son possesseur. 

-Zia, s'écria Hitomi qui s'était relevée et qui maintenant courait vers son amie pour l'enlacer.

-Hitomi, je suis contente de voir ton sourire, dit Zia qui l'encercla de ses bras.

-Oh! Je suis si contente de te voir. Je croyais que tu avais été tué par les Mongols, dit Hitomi.

-Mais je le suis ainsi qu'Esteban et Tao, dit tristement Zia.

-Nous sommes désolés dirent Zia, Esteban et Tao qui venaient d'apparaître près d'Hitomi. Mais il le fallait.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Hitomi qui sentait revenir ses larmes.

-Souviens-toi de notre mission et de ce qu'elle impliquait pour nous tous, dit Esteban.

-Souviens-toi de notre rencontre il y a de cela trois ans déjà, dit Zia.

-Souviens-toi de ton passé, de tes origines, dit Tao.

-Oui, je me souviens, dit Hitomi qui fermait les yeux pour se remémorer les événements passés tout en écoutant les voix rassurantes de ses chers amis…

Il y a de cela quatre ans environ, elle revenait de son périple sur Gaïa. Elle en était revenue mûre de cœur et d'âme. Elle était contente car elle avait repris sa vie normale de jeune collégienne. Mais pourtant, le jour de sont seizième anniversaire transforma de nouveau sa vie.

-Tu te souviens, tu t'étais réveillée en lévitation au dessus de ton lit et tu avait des ailes dorées dans ton dos, dit Tao.

Hitomi avait alors crié de surprise en voyant ses ailes et avait réveillé toute la maisonnée. Ses parents et son petit frère avaient accourut à la chambre d'Hitomi pour voir ce qui s'était passé. En voyant la scène, Mamoru, son petit frère, en était bouche bée et tentait par tous les moyens de toucher les ailes de sa sœur. Sa mère était attristée, mais son père, Hotohori, était fou de joie car sa fille était devenue une adulte. Il accourra vers sa fille, la pris dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer tout en riant de bonheur. Hitomi en était perplexe et très étonnée de voir de père aussi heureux et se demandait pourquoi il était si enthousiaste. Aussi, quand il la déposa par terre, elle lui demanda quelques explications. C'est alors que son père enleva le haut de son pyjamas et deux ailes dorées apparurent dans son dos. Hitomi n'en revenait pas et Mamoru ne cessait de demander si un jour il aura lui aussi des ailes. Hotohori calma son fils en posant une main sur la tête du garçon et en montrant à sa fille comment faire disparaître ses ailes, il convoqua toute la famille à une discussion autour d'un petit déjeuner.

-Tu te souviens comment tu étais contente et que tu repensais au lien qui t'unissait déjà à Van et qui pouvait s'amplifier avant de savoir tes origines, dit Tao.

"Ma fille, avait dit Hotohori. Tu es maintenant une adulte et une Pégasianne à part entière. Oui, ma chérie, tu es une descendante du peuple de Mû, de l'empire de Mû. Je vais vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de notre peuple."

"Il y a de cela plus de quatre milles ans, le peuple de mû vivait dans l'harmonie et dans la prospérité dans une île continent située au centre de l'océan Pacifique. C'était un peuple pacifique où la nature, les animaux et les humains cohabitaient. Le peuple de Mû comportait des gens de plusieurs races. Il y en avait à la peau noir, à la peau blanche et même des demi-dieux, nous, les Pégasians. L'empereur de Mû était un grand sage à la peau noir et il veillait à la prospérité de son peuple. Tous étaient égaux, nous n'avions pas plus de droits et de privilèges que d'autres. La solidarité et l'entraide qui était de mire dans notre peuple, et nous conduisirent bientôt à un grand Empire où la technologie était un des principaux piliers de notre civilisation et nous vénérions le soleil, qui était la source d'énergie de notre peuple. Nous, Pégasians, avions apportés le soleil, d'autre la sciences et la chimie, et d'autre, la technologie. Nous vivions tous heureux. Mais, quelque part, une centre de l'océan Atlantique, une civilisation, un autre empire évoluait de plus en plus : l'Atlantide. Ce peuple qui nous enviait, nous, les Pégasians, cherchèrent à nous surpasser, les Atlantes finirent par devenir des Draconnians avec des ailes blanches et cherchèrent à nous défier encore plus. La puissance de nos deux peuples était telle, que nous cherchions de plus en plus à surpasser l'autre. Malheureusement, cela a conduit à notre perte. L'empereur de Mû savait qu'un jour ou l'autre son empire s'effondrerait. Alors, il consulta les Pégasians et avec leurs aides, il fit construire sept cités d'or, repartit à travers le monde. Ce qui devait arrivé, arriva. Une grande guerre destructrice eue lieu entre les deux grands empire qui durant pendant près de deux ans. Les puissances étaient de force égale, mais la vanité prima à la paix. Ce qui mis fin à la guerre et à l'existence du peuple de Mû, ce fut l'utilisation de la puissance du Soleil à des fins destructrices, l'arme la plus puissante jamais créée. L'empire de Mû fut détruit en une nuit par des irruptions volcaniques avant d'être à jamais engloutis dans l'océans Pacifique. Seul quelques Pégasians survécurent au cataclysme par la voie de l'air et s'établirent dans l'île que nous connaissons aujourd'hui, le Japon."

"Nous sommes les descendants de ses Pégasians. Alors, ma fille, je te demande de nous faire honneur et de respecter la vision du monde de tes ancêtres. Mes enfants, je vous demande de garder vous origines secrètes parce que nous ne sommes plus à l'abris des scientifiques qui n'ont aucun respect pour les vies humaine ou animale."

-Tu te souviens comme tu as été accablé par la nouvelle en apprenant que tes ancêtres et les ancêtre de Van étaient ennemies. Tu as couru dans ta chambre pour y pleurer parce que tu ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il te faudrait détester Van étant donné ses origines atlantes, tu crois toujours en lui, dit Tao.

-Tu te souviens du jour où ton père t'a parlé de ta mission, dit Esteban.

-Oui, je me souviens, dit Hitomi qui ravala un sanglot alors que ses yeux commençaient à se mouiller.

Hitomi revenait du collège après une journée bien chargée. Elle entrait dans la maison e dit son "Je suis rentrée m'man" habituel et attendait la réponse de sa mère. Mais ce jour-là, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Sa mère n'était pas à la cuisine à préparer le repas du soir. Hitomi inquiète chercha dans tous les recoins de la maison pour finalement trouvé une note qui disait :"Hitomi, nous sommes allés, ton père et moi, cherché Mamoru car il était malade. Nous allons à l'hôpital. Il est probable que l'on ne rentrera pas pour le souper. Je compte sur toi pour te sauver la vie en attendant. Bisou, Maman." Hitomi se fit alors à manger et attendit le retour de ses parents. Vers 20h00, le téléphone sonna et Hitomi courra vers le téléphone pour répondre. Après une minute, le combiné glissa de ses mains. Toute la famille avait été victime d'un grave accident de voiture. Les deux passagers sont morts sur le coup et le conducteur gravement blessé. Alors Hitomi se rendit à l'hôpital le plus vite qu'elle pu.

-Tu te souviens comment tu as supplié ton père, dit Esteban.

Hitomi était au chevet du lit d'hôpital de son père et elle le suppliai silencieusement de revenir à lui., de survivre et de ne pas la laisser seule. Elle pleurait comme une forcenée et repoussait quiconque qui cherchait à la séparer de son père. Une main faible se posa sur la tête de la jeune fille et elle se rendit compte que son père avait repris conscience. "Écoute moi attentivement" avait-il dit de sa voix faible. "il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, aaah!…tu es maintenant la dernière Pégasiannes,…tu sais…j'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement,…en tant que dernière descendante de l'empire de Mû, tu as le devoir de…retourner dans le temps et de détruire les cités d'ors…écoute…la raison pour laquelle l'empereur a fait construire…les cités d'or…est pour y cacher dans chacune d'elle…le grand héritage de nos ancêtres…La puissance du soleil…écoute…tu dois absolument détruire…ce qui a été fait…parce que ce serait un danger pour les civilisation de notre planète aujourd'hui…promet moi que tu le fera…promet le moi." "Oui, je te le promet père" dit Hitomi en larme "mais tu dois vivre." "Écoute ma fille" dit-il d'un faible sourire "ce qui est fait , est fait…on ne peut rien y changer…retourne à la maison…et…va ouvrir le coffre qui se trouve dans le grenier…celui qui est de pierre et plaqué d'or…Enlève tous les vêtements qui s'y trouvent entassés…il y a au fond du coffre un casse-tête qui y est incrusté…résous le et tu pourras accomplir ta mission…j'ai confiance en toi…notre existence sera effacée de la mémoire de tous tes amis, de toutes nos connaissances…je suis désolé…tout doit disparaître de la surface de la terre, des vestiges des cités d'or aux vestiges de l'empire de Mû… toi aussi…quand tu auras accompli ta mission…tu disparaîtras de la surface de la terre…c'est notre destin…je t'aime,…nous t'aimons tous…prends bien soin de toi…Adieu!" dit Hotohori dans un dernier souffle avant de mourir. "PAPA!" s'était écriée Hitomi.

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre, tu tombait du ciel et le Grand Condor s'est dirigé vers toi pour t'accueillir dans son coqpit, dit Zia.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, dit Hitomi d'un sourire que apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

Le Grand Condor avait bifurqué de sa route si soudainement pour se diriger vers la colonne de lumière qui venait d'apparaître dans le ciel. Esteban, Tao et Zia étaient d'abord étonnés puis surpris et quelque peu effrayés du comportement de l'oiseau (si vous avez vu _Les Mystérieuses cités d'or_, l'oiseau d'or qui les transportent suivait un chemin bien déterminé même si Esteban le pilotait. Le Grand Condor suivait la route de la cité d'or et mena nous trois amis à plusieurs endroits des plus inusités les unes que les autres manant des plus en plus vers la cité d'or. Ils s'entendent même pour dire que le Grand Condor avec en quelque sorte une conscience propre, qui sait?). La vitre du coqpit du Grand Condor s'ouvrit à mesure qu'il avançait vers une forme humaine apparaissant dans la lumière dorée et qui semblait flotter dans les airs. Le Grand Condor se mis juste en dessous du corps flottant, et tout d'un coup, le corps, tomba dans le coqpit sur nos trois amis. Esteban, Tao et Zia se remirent lentement du coup et se précipitèrent sur le corps inanimé d'Hitomi. Étant donné l'état de cette dernière, ils décidèrent de faire atterrir le Grand Condor près d'une forêt et d'un ruisseau pour y camper cette nuit. Alors qu'Esteban et Tao se chargèrent de pêcher le repas et d'allumer le feu de camp, Zia entreprit de soigner la jeune fille toujours inconsciente. Elle épongea le front d'Hitomi avec un linge trempé dans de l'eau fraîche et Hitomi finit par se réveiller.

-Te souviens-tu comment tu paraissais perdue, dit Zia.

"Où suis-je? Qui êtes vous?" demanda Hitomi qui se mettait en position assis. "Attention, tu te remet d'une chute…en quelque sorte". "En quelque sorte? Que voulez-vous dire par là?". "Oh! Rien, rien du tout." répliqua Zia avec un sourire. _Je ne veux pas lui faire peur pour le moment, la pauvre, elle tombait du ciel. _"Je m'appelle Zia. Moi et mes deux amis t'avons trouvés inconciente alors que nous volions avec le Grand Condor. Est-ce ça va mieux? Quel est ton nom?" "Oui, bien merci, je vais mieux. Je m'appelle Hitomi. Merci pour votre aide." "Ce n'est rien." "Vous dites…un grand Condor?" "oui, derrière toi, l 'oiseau en or t'a sauvée, il nous a conduit à toi" dit Zia qui pointait en direction de l'oiseau. "Wow!" dit Hitomi, qui en se retournant admirait le grand oiseau d'or à la lumière de la nuit. Elle eue soudain un déclic et demanda à Zia : "Serait-ce un oiseau fait par l'empire de Mû?" Zia fut surprise un instant. "Oui, en effet, il vient de l'empire de Mû. Hé! Hé! Je vois que tu es réveillé. Moi j'm'appelle Tao, et lui c'est Esteban" dit Tao qui revenait avec du poisson en désignant Esteban qui suivait. "Salut!" dit ce dernier "Comment tu t'appelle?" "C'est Hitomi" dit Zia. "Hitomi, as-tu faim? Nous avons du poissons, sers-toi!" "Ah oui, merci!" dit Hitomi. Les quatre amis s'assirent autour du feu de camp et mangèrent avec bon appétit du poissons grillés (n.b. : MMmmm, j'adore le poisson grillé sur le gril, les chanceux!). "Au fait", dit tao entre deux bouchées "Comment connais-tu l'empire de Mû?" "Eh bien…c'est assez difficile à dire…mais je vous fais confiance. Je suis une descendante de l'empire de Mû." Le silence se fit. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Alors c'est vrai, tu es comme nous une descendante du peuple de Mû", dit Tao joyeux qui s'était remis de sa surprise. "Le Grand Prêtre de la cité d'or disait vrai alors!" dit Esteban. "Oui, et il nous avait bien dit que nous aurions un autre devoir à accomplir, et de nouvelles aventures qui nous attendaient", dit Zia. (Il y a eu vent de la création de la suite des cités d'or :**MCO2**, mais le projet est tombé à l'eau, si vous voulez d'autres renseignements là-dessus, E-mailez moi, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre). "Quoi, heu, je ne comprends pas,j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation", dit Hitomi qui sentait sa tête tournée. "C'est simple", dit Zia qui riait doucement. "Nous avons été averti de ton arrivée il y a quelque année de cela. Mais nous ne savons pas s'il s'agissait d'un descendant ou d'une descendante du peuple de Mû. Il nous a dit qu'avec toi, à ton arrivée, nous aurions une nouvelle mission à accomplir : Détruire les Cités d'or." "C'est exactement la même demande qui m'a été faite" s'écria hitomi avec étonnement. "Hé! Hé! Tu as devant toi le fils du Soleil, Esteban, la fille d'un grand prêtre incas, Zia, et le fils d'un descendant du peuple de Mû, moi", dit Tao joyeux. "Et moi! Et moi!", dit Pitchu. "Ah! J'oubliais, voici Pitchu mon oiseau. Il parle beaucoup, mais il est gentil tu verras!" Hitomi répondit avec un sourire :"Moi, je suis une Pégasianne" et elle se leva. Elle déploya ses ailes dorées devant ses nouveaux amis. "Je viens du futur où je suis la dernière descendante du peuple de Mû. Je suis enchantée de vous connaître…mes amis". Tous les quatre souriaient et ce fut le début d'une grande amitié. Esteban se mis debout, plaça sa main au dessus du feu et dit :"Nous, les quatre enfants du dieu Soleil, réunis nous sommes, unis nous resterons jusqu'à la fin de notre mission. Que ces flammes brûlantes et scintillantes au dessus de nos mains( les trois autres amis avait suivit le geste d'Esteban) à l'image du Soleil la nuit, soit témoin de notre pacte. Nous, les élus, nous nous engageons à mener à bien notre devoir : Détruire les cités d'or et effacer tous les vestiges du peuple de Mû. Que sa mémoire s'éteigne avec nous." En plaçant sa main plus au centre du feu, il dit : "Je le jure, moi, fils du Soleil." Ensuite Zia mis sa main sur celle d'Esteban et dit :"J'en garderais le secret, moi, Zia, fille du dernier prêtre du Dieu Soleil." Ensuite vint le tour de Tao, qui, plaçant sa main sur celle de Zia, dit :"Je e protégerais, moi, Tao, fils du dernier gardien des mémoires de mes ancêtres." Et finalement, Hitomi posa sa main sur celle de Tao en disant :"Je le détruirait, moi, Hitomi, dernière Pégasianne et descendante du peuple de Mû." Il se regardèrent, tous, sérieux et déterminés avant de retirer leur main du feu.

Hitomi rouvrit les Yeux pour voir ses trois amis, sa famille (je parle de ses amis) qui l'entouraient.

-Tu sais Hitomi, notre mort faisait partie des conséquences de notre devoir une fois accomplis . Tous les quatre devions disparaître de la surface de la terre. Mais toi, la terre atlante, cette planète dont tu nous as si souvent parlé, Gaïa, pouvais t'accueillir encore une fois puisque tu la connaissais déjà…Ils t'attendent…Tu vas nous manquer, dit Esteban qui serra Hitomi dans ses bras. 

-N'oublie pas que nous seront toujours à tes côtés, nous sommes les enfants du Soleil après tout, tout est possible, à bientôt, dit Zia en lui donnant un gros câlin.

-Eh! Eh! Tu prendras soin de Pitchu pour moi Hitomi, dit Tao en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour. Je te le confie, il est à toi maintenant, Chéri le bienm il sera la preuve de notre amitié à tous. Vole de temps en temps avec lui. Dit lui "au revoir " de ma part! Ça y est, je pleure, ah! ah!, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Ses trois amis commencèrent à s'éloigner en agitant la main.

-Merci! Merci mes amis!, je ne vous oublierai jamais, c'est promis! Dit Hitomi qui agitait la main en retour.

Elle se réveilla et murmura : "C'est promis…" avant de retomber sommeil, cette fois faisant un rêve réparateur.

Alors comment s'étais, j'attends vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais, je les accepte tous, Mais R&R s'il vous plaît! ^_^

J'ai peut être tué les personnages des Mystérieuse cités d'or, Il jouent un rôle important dans l'histoire, il reviendront souvent, en fantôme dans la vie d'Hitomi.

À Bientôt

Ika


	4. Retrouvailles

Disclaimer : Escaflowne et les mystérieuses cités d'or ne m'appartiens pas. Cruos, Aziz, Atmon, Erodo, Relem et Rasauq m'appartiennent.

Retour : Zaibach a été détruite par de nouveaux ennemis…Hitomi retourne sur Gaïa à la grande joie de Van…Dans un rêve prémonitoire Hitomi revoit son passé…Quel sera la réaction de ses vieux amis à son réveil…Vous le découvrirez en lisant ce chapitre. 

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles…

Hitomi se réveilla éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira de tout son long. Habituée de sentir le sol froid sous elle, elle pris vite conscience qu'elle ne dormait pas à la belle étoile. Mais dans un lit. 

-Mmmh…Ah! ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi. Ah! C'est agréable! dit-elle en s'étirant.

Après un long bâillement, elle balaya plus attentivement la chambre des yeux sans rien comprendre. La chambre était rustique mais ne manquait pas de charme. Elle se composait d'un lit, d'un coffre, d'un petit bureau et d'une chaise. Il y avait quelque chose de familier…

-Mmm… C'est bizarre, je ne m'attendais pas à atterrir dans un lit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà dormi dans une chambre similaire, il y a longtemps…si longtemps. 

Hitomi se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre. En chemin, elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait une robe de nuit de satin. Ceux qui l'avaient recueilli, l'avaient surement changé avant de la mettre au lit. _Je vais les remercier pour leur gentillesse_. Arrivée au niveau de la fenêtre, elle appuya ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle avait une vue plongeante d'une jolie ville de style Moyen âge, entourée de falaises. Elle regarda ensuite vers le ciel, et c'est là qu'elle y aperçue la terre et la lune. Frappée de stupeur, Hitomi s'asseyait machinalement pour se remettre du choc et tomba à la renverse sur le plancher de bois. 

-Gaïa…Je suis revenue sur Gaïa…je…, dit-elle. Les mots d'Esteban lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle sourit. 

(Flash back)

"…Mais toi, la terre atlante, cette planète dont tu nous as si souvent parlé, Gaïa, pouvais t'accueillir encore une fois puisque tu la connaissais déjà…Ils t'attendent…" 

(Fin du flash back)

-Je suis revenue sur Gaïa…Je suis à Fanélia…Van…

À cette seule pensée, elle se mis à la recherche de sa robe. Elle la trouva, pliée, dans un énorme coffre au pied du lit. Une robe rose flamboyante avait été placée sur le coffre. Bien en évidence pour être portée. Mais Hitomi ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. Après avoir posé sa robe sur le lit, elle considéra le vêtement rose gisant sur le plancher. _Il a dû tomber du coffre quand je l'ai ouvert_. Elle le ramassa, le secoua un peu et l'observa du bout des bras. C'était une robe de style d'Astria. Rose bonbon avec des dentelles en quantité. En voyant le vêtement, Hitomi se mis à penser que Millerna et tous les autres étaient à Fanélia. _Ce doit être un coup de Millerna… Ah! Millerna. Tu ne changera jamais… Hi! Hi!… Si je la vois, je la remercierai pour cette charmante attention, mais je ne la porterais pas. La robe de nuit doit sûrement venir d'elle aussi, c'est le même tissu_, pensa –t'elle en en remettant la robe à sa place. 

Hitomi ressentit peu à peu de l'inquiétude. Elle enleva la robe de nuit et enfila sa bonne veille robe. L'angoisse des retrouvailles la gagnait de plus en plus. _Est-ce que tous mes amis sont là! Est-ce que Van m'aime?_ Elle enfila nerveusement ses sandales et ses bracelets d'or qui reposaient sur la chaise. Elle risqua un regard dans le miroir pour un dernier ajustement, se tira la langue et sourit. Pendant une seconde, elle entre-aperçue Estaban, Tao et Zia dans la glace. Leurs mains étaient posées sur ses épaules et ils lui souriaient, l'encourageant. Après avoir pris une grande respiration, elle sortit de la chambre. 

Le château de Fanélia ressemblait à un immense Dojo. À un fort, plus qu'à un château. Son intérieur reflétait une atmosphère tout particulièrement masculine. Hitomi s'aventura dans les couloirs du château en quête de ses amis. 

___

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du château

-En…en…en or, dit Dryden d'une voix étouffée. 

-Puisque je te le dis mon chéri, des bijoux en or. Pour me rendre utile, je suis allée moi-même portée des vêtements de rechange pour elle (Hitomi)…

-Millerna, tu es allé la voir ce matin?, dit Van.

-Elle…euh…Bien sur Van…elle n'avait qu'une vieille robe à mettre…

-Millerna, dit Dryden.

-…Alors je lui en ai donner une qui il ira parfaitement avec son teint. Tu sais, je ne vois pas une femme se présenter en chemise de nuit, que je lui ai donné aussi, devant les hommes... 

-MILLERNA! dirent les gars.

-…Je suis sûre que sa nouvelle robe ira bien avec ses bijoux. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. En tout cas mieux qu'avec la vieille… 

-Oh misère, dirent Merle et Céléna exaspérées. 

-…C'est tout de même curieux, porter des bijoux en or de la tête aux pieds et être attiffée d'une guenille pareille. Elle mérite mieux, dit Millerna.

-Je me suis aussi rendue dans sa chambre pour voir si elle était réveillée, il y a un quart d'heure…dit Céléna quelque peu embarasée.

___

Au même moment

Après une bonne demi-heure d'errance dans ce labyrinthe, Hitomi entendit enfin des voix. Elle s'arrêta pour écouter.

-…il n'y avait personne, la robe n'a pas bougé du coffre…Elle doit être réveillée grand frère et probablement perdue dans les couloir du château…

-Dans ce cas, allons à sa rencontre…dit Allen

__

Mais c'est la voix d'Allen, pensa Hitomi. _Allez courage, il ne te reste plus qu'à ouvrir la porte_. Elle respira profondément et frappa timidement sur le cadre de la porte. 

-Bonjour…murmura Hitomi à travers la porte. Puis-je entrée. 

Tous, dans la pièce, s'étaient tut. Malgré le silence gênant, hitomi se risqua à pousser la porte d'un coup sec. (n.b. : les portes du château sont coulissantes). Mais elle resta cependant plantée comme un piquet sur le pas de la porte. 

En entendant une voix de femme, la conversation pris fin pour faire place au silence. Tout à coup, une jeune femme apparut sur le pas de la porte. Elle était ravissante. Tous étaient restés sans voix devant cette apparition. 

Ce fut Merle qui fit les premiers pas…

-Hitomi? Hitomi, c'est bien toi! Hitomi avait esquissé un sourire. Ooh! Hitomi…dit Merle en courant se jeter dans les bras d'Hitomi. 

-Merle…dit Hitomi les larmes au yeux en acceptant avec joie l'embrasse un peu brutale de la jeune femme chat. Comme tu m'as manqué! Elle leva les yeux vers les autres. Comme vous m'avez tous manqué! 

-Hitomi! s'écria alors Millerna qui serrait à son tour Merle et Hitomi dans ses bras. Comme je suis contente.

Hitomi aperçue Dryden, Allen, Gaddès et une jeune inconnue (Céléna) qui lui adressèrent un bonjour silencieux. Elle leur sourit tout en se demandant qui étaient l'inconnue. Dans le bonheur ces retrouvailles, Hitomi pleurait et riait de joie. Tout à coup, elle vit Van, debout, en retraite. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis son entrée. Il était viril et avait bien changé en quatre ans. Il en était que plus beau aux yeux d'Hitomi. 

-Van…murmura Hitomi qui ne portait déjà plus attention aux autres. 

-Bon retour…Hitomi, dit Van qui avait ouvert les bras. 

-Van! s'écria Hitomi en se précipitant vers le jeune roi. Oh Van! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué…J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais.

-Hitomi…Hitomi, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je désespérais de te revoir un jour…Je t'aime…murmura Van en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour d'Hitomi de peur de la voir disparaître. 

Van et Hitomi restèrent encore un bon moment enlacés, sans échanger un mot. Leurs amis admiraient en silence ces retrouvailles car ils n'osaient pas les déranger. Desserrant son étreinte, Van regarda Hitomi dans les yeux, des yeux d'un vert si profond. 

-Comme tu as changé Hitomi, dit-il.

-Toi aussi tu as changé, Van, dit cette dernière. 

Van avait remarqué, du coin de l'œil, un signe que lui faisait Allen en direction de Céléna. Il se tourna alors vers le petit groupe et invita Hitomi à en faire autant. Elle regarda Van d'un œil interrogateur. Celui-ci lui priait silencieusement de le suivre. 

-Nous avons oublié quelqu'un, dit-il en s'arrêtant à quelque pas d'une Céléna gênée. Hitomi, voici Céléna. Céléna, voici Hitomi. Céléna est la sœur d'Allen.

-Bonjour Céléna! Je suis enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance. Je suis partie trop vite la dernière fois. Pour le peu que m'avait raconté Allen au sujet de sa petite sœur, je peux dire qu'il a de la chance d'avoir retrouvé une aussi charmante sœur. Soyons amies, veux-tu? dit Hitomi, souriante, lui offrant sa main.

-Merci, dit Céléna en acceptant la poignée de mains. Alors c'est toi l'héroïne de Gaïa dont tout le monde parle. 

-Hé…Hé…Héroïne…bégaya Hitomi. Stupéfaite, elle lança un regard noir aux autres et soupira résignée. Ou oui oui, on peut dire ça, mais je ne suis pas la seule…marmonna-t'elle.

La conversation reprit de plus belle devant un petit déjeuner gaïen. Hitomi leur fut reconnaissante d'avoir éviter le sujet de son retour, évitant les sujet à tension. Le moment était plutôt à la fête. Une heure plus tard, les filles se retirèrent, sous le prétexte de faire les boutiques, entraînant une Hitomi moins enthousiaste à cette idée. 

___

Dans les rues de Fanélia

Millerna s'était arrêtée pour observer une étoffe de couleur rouge qui pendait sur le kiosque d'un marchand. Merle, Céléna et Hitomi affectant de ne pas la connaître. 

-Cette couleur rehausse votre beauté madame. J'ai des bijoux assortis si vous voulez, dit le marchand plus impressionné par le porte monnaie de Millerna qu'à son apparence. 

-Non je vous remercie, dit Millerna en retirant sa main de l'étoffe.

Hitomi, Merle et Céléna soupirèrent de soulagement. Un soupir assez bruyant qui attira les regards curieux. Elles devinrent rouges comme des tomates. Le marchand les remarqua. 

-Mesdemoiselles seriez-vous intéressées par du prêt-à-porter, demanda-t'il.

-Non, non, non, s'écrièrent-elles et continuèrent leur promenade. 

-Comme ça tu as renoué avec Dryden et Vous êtes maintenant les souverains d'Astria, dit Hitomi.

-Oui et je suis enceinte, dit Millerna heureuse. 

-Le premier?

-Oui, dans huit mois.

-T'es sur que c'est le premier, dit Merle de son ton ironique.

-MERLE! dit Millerna embarrassée en songeant aux nombreuses nuits qu'elle et Dryden ont passées ensemble. Non…Il…Il était trop souvent en voyage jusqu'à il y a deux mois et s'est accordé une pause. 

-N'empêche que tu fais la grâce matinée tous les matins depuis son retour, la taquina Céléna de son ton plein de sous-entendu en voyant Millerna rougir de plus belle.

Merle, Hitomi et Céléna gloussèrent.

-Ah…ben…euh…Au fait Hitomi, pourquoi ne portes-tu pas la jolie robe que je t'ai laissée. Elle est jolie et t'irait très bien. Je suis sûre que Van en tomberait à la renverse en te voyant vêtue de la robe, dit Millerna.

-Euh…oui,je voulais te remercier, Millerna pour ce cadeau. J'apprécie beaucoup, mais…mais…dit Hitomi cherchant ses mots pour ne pas la blesser. 

-Mais? questionna Millerna. 

-Mais…la robe est beaucoup trop légère pour un déjeuner et en plus je ne voulais pas la salir…je me sens bizarre et mal à l'aise dans ces belles robes…C'est trop pour moi…en plus, ce que je porte m'est très précieux…Je ne peux m'en départir, fini par avouer Hitomi.

(Flash back)

Esteban, tao, Zia et Hitomi étaient assis au coin du feu, la nuit n'étant pas encore tombée. Hitomi portait encore son uniforme d'école, déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Zia s'était levée pour chercher quelque chose dans le grand Condor. Hitomi n'y porta pas grande attention jusqu'à ce que Zia, revenue de son escapade, lui dit : 

-Hitomi, tu devrais changer de vêtements, les tiens ne sont pas vraiment appropriés et ils sont en mauvais état. 

-Tu as peut-être raison, dit Hitomi en rougisssant. En plus, mes vêtements ne passeraient pas innaperçus. Merci du conseil. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve de nouveaux vêtements plus appropriés.

-Tiens, ne t'en fais pas. je t'ai apportée quelques vêtements, dit Zia en lui montrant son paquet. J'espères qu'ils t'iront. Viens, tu vas te changé, dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant à travers les arbres. 

Hitomi se réfugia derrière un fourré pour se déshabiller et attrapa la robe que Zia lui lançait. 

-C'est une jolie robe, dit Hitomi qui avait commencé à l'enfiler. 

-C'est une robe incas, comme la mienne. Je te la donne.

-Merci beaucoup.

-T'as fini de la mettre?

-Oui, encore un instant. Ça y est.

-Montre pour voir.

Hitomi sorti de sa cachette, son uniforme jetée sur un bras. Elle se pencha pour éviter une branche d'arbre. 

-Ça te va très bien.

-Oui, tu trouves.

-Oui. J'ai aussi apportée une paire de sandale et des parures incas au cas où. Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux parmi tout ça et on complétera le tout.

Oh oui! Merci Zia.

Zia aida Hitomi à mettre les sandales, le cerceau et les bracelets choisis. Et satisfaites du résultat final, elles retournèrent rejoindre Esteban et Tao au campement. Surpris de sa transformation, ils la félicitèrent. 

-Hé! Hé! Tu fais vraiment parti de notre famille maintenant, disait Tao.

-Hitomi! Famille! Famille! disait Pitchu. 

Elle était heureuse.

(Fin du flash back)

-Ah! Je vois…Tu n'as pas changé Hitomi…Tu reste toujours aussi modeste d'apparence quoique…dit Millerna en la dévisageant. 

-Ah…euh…ben, balbutia Hitomi.

-En tout cas Hitomi, tu attires moins l'attention qu'autrefois. Tu ne porte plus cet étrange accoutrement affreux et tu as les cheveux longs. Ça te va bien, complimenta Merle. Personne, ici, ne se doute que tu es la fille de la Lune des Illusions. Tu as tellement changé, on ne te reconnaît plus. On dirait qu'à leurs yeux que tu n'es qu'une paysanne de passage dans la ville, rien de plus. 

-T'en mieux, dit Hitomi. Je ne veux, en aucun cas, être le centre d'attraction. Eh! Céléna, je peux te demander franchement si tu aimes faire les boutiques? 

-Non, pas vraiment. Je préfère accompagner mon frère dans ses voyages. Et toi Hitomi? 

-Pour être franche, je m'ennuie à faire les boutique, chuchota Hitomi à l'oreille de Céléna. Néanmoins, je préfère la partie "papotage" de ces sorties, dit elle en haussant la voix. 

Céléna et Hitomi partirent à rire de bon cœur. Merle suivit peu après leur exemple. Et gagnée par l'hilarité de ses amies, Millerna fit de même. Après s'être calmées, elle continuèrent leur marche à travers les nombreuses boutiques. Elle surprirent des brins de conversation ici et là.

-…une grande statut en or…

-Oui, dans la forêt à l'extérieur du village…

-…c'est les dieux qui nous l'envoie…

-…un mauvais présage…

-…de l'or…

-Il paraît que ça a plus de 200 mètres de hauteur…

-C'est une tête en or gigantesque…

-…je l'ai vu…

-Wow…nous serons riches…

-Non, C'est un immense rocher…

-On aurait dit un animal taillé dans de l'or pur…

À force d'entendre ces remarques, Hitomi se sentie de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La tension montait à mesure qu'elles progressaient vers le château. Hitomi avait hâte de monter se réfugier dans sa chambre. Millerna, Merle et Céléna, ayant remarqué le trouble d'Hitomi, se hâtèrent de rentrer. Il était temps pour tous d'aborder une fois pour toute cette histoire d'oiseau géant. 

___

Quelque part, dans une auberge de Fanélia. 

L'auberge était bondée, on ne parlait que de l'étrange objet en or. Trois hommes de fortes tailles discutaient autour d'une table à l'écart de toute cette agitation. Leurs vêtements sombres contrastaient avec la gaieté des autre clients de l'auberge. Leur manières de brutes éloignaient les gêneurs. Un quatrièmes hommes, borgne, vêtu d'un chapeau noir et d'allure imposante se joignit au trois autres. Il prit un siège avant de se lancer.

-Écoutez, ce village est en plein effervescence. Les villageois prétendent qu'il y a, à l'extérieur des murs du village, une gigantesque montagne en or, dit Rasauq.

-De l'or…mmmmm…Ce stupide petit royaume est plein de ressources finalement. Hé! Hé!, dit Relem.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé d'autre? Une femme des rues? HAHAHAHA! dit Erodo.

-T'auras toutes les filles que tu voudras quand Gaïa sera à nous. Pour l'instant, contente toi de suivre les ordres, menaça Atmon, le bras droit de Cruos, qui jouait avec sa lame près du cou d'Erodo. Ce dernier ravala sa salive. Va plutôt prévenir Cruos de cette découverte. Et t'arrête pas en chemin. 

------------

Alors comment s'étais, j'attends vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais, je les accepte tous.

J'ai une question pour vous : si vous avez déjà vu les Cités d'or, quel était votre personnage favori?

-Esteban

-Tao

-Zia

-Mendossa

-Sancho (le gros)

-Pedro (le maigre)

-Pitchu

-Autres…

E-mailez-moi à jocelb@globetrotter.net 

Dans le prochain chapitre, quels sera la réaction de Van après ces troublantes révélation?

Ika vous dit : Au revoir et À bientôt!


	5. Un conflit ancestral

Disclaimer : Escaflowne et les mystérieuses cités d'or ne m'appartiennent pas. Cruos, Aziz, Atmon, Erodo, Relem et Rasauq m'appartiennent.

Je ne suis pas très forte à trouver des noms pour mes méchants, aussi, je pige des mots au hasard dans le dictionnaire et je les écrie à l'envers. Mais Aziz est un vrai prénom. 

****

Milie : je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise et ton vœux est exaussé, voici le chapitre 4. 

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4 : Un conflit ancestral

À l'abri derrière les portes du château, Hitomi poussa un soupir. Dos sur l'une des grandes portes, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps, elle respirait fortement. Elle tourna la tête hagard et fixa les poutres fortifiants celle-ci. _Il est temps pour moi d'affronter la réalité, c'est le moment ou jamais de leur dire. Quitte à être rejeter en retour_. Il sembla une éternité avant qu'Hitomi ne regarde ses trois amies et leur ébauche un sourire devant leur regard inquiet. 

-Hitomi? demanda Merle.

-Merle, Céléna, Millerna, vous êtes mes amies. Les seules qui me reste. J'aurai aimé que nos retrouvailles durent plus longtemps, mais se n'aurait été qu'égoïsme de ma part. Je crois qu'il est temps, commença Hitomi.

-Hitomi, quoique t'es pu faire par le passé ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous croyons en toi. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait, mais mon petit doigt me dit tu t'apprêtes à nous le dire. Ça te pèse, ça se voit. Le mieux serait que tu ailles te rafraîchir un peu et de nous rejoindre, tous, à la salle du conseil, coupa Merle. 

-Je…

-Vous êtes d'accord avec moi les filles! dit Merle ignorant Hitomi.

-Oui, je crois que ça voudrait mieux, dit Millerna contente de l'initiative de Merle. _Mieux faut de pas marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Quand elle a une idée derrière la tête, difficile d'en démordre._ Je vais avertir Dryden, ajouta-t-elle. 

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Merle, dit Céléna. _Elle a un de ces culots, comment Eskimo peut-il la supporter tout le temps_. ( N.b : Eskimo est le fiancé de Merle) _Je le plain. N'empêche que ses effronteries ont de bons côtés_. En plus, mieux voudrait que tu déballes ton sac d'un coup. 

-Je…Ok. À tout à l'heure…euh…attendez une minute, comment vais-je faire pour me rendre à la salle du conseil, et à ma chambre? demanda Hitomi. 

-Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu trouveras vite ton chemin. Et puis, ça te permettra de réfléchir à ce que tu vas nous dire, ce moqua Merle. Hitomi grimaça. Et tu sais, nous devons réunir tous les gars, et ça, ça prend du temps. 

Les jeunes femmes se séparèrent. Chacune d'entre elles allant avertir les autres. Comme le disait Merle, Hitomi ne mis pas longtemps à trouver sa chambre. Elle se devait de s'occuper l'esprit, de remettre ses idées en place. Elle savait que les prochaines heures seraient décisives. _Oh van_. Tout en pensant, elle fit machinalement le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait immobile à côté du lit, une de ses plumes d'or entre les mains. Sortant des brumes, elle fixa la plume perplexe. Elle devait être suffisamment distraite ces dernières minutes qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Inconsciemment, elle avait retirée une plume de ses ailes. Geste, ô combien familier, chez les Pégasians. Hitomi sourit. La plume commença à scintiller entre ses doigts, une idée lui venant. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. La plume devint lumière et pris une autre forme. La lumière s'estompa. À la place de la plume, se trouvaient maintenant dans les bras d'Hitomi, plusieurs couvertures et oreillers d'allures pitoyables et une sorte de filet d'or. Elle installa son hamac au dessus du lit. 

1 heure plus tard…

Tous étaient réunis dans la salle du conseil. Il y avait parmi eux les quatre nouveaux Samouraïs de Van et l'homme taupe qui avait réussi à se faufiler dans le château. S'avançant au milieu de la salle, Hitomi prit la parole :

-Vous vous doutez sûrement de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous présents, ici, en ce moment. Hitomi fit une pause. Je veux vous remercier de l'accueil chaleureux que vous m'avez fait ce matin. Vous n'avez rien précipité et je vous en remercie. Mais, tôt ou tard, je savais que je devais expliquer ma venue ici. C'est pourquoi vous êtes tous là. Ce que je vais vous dire aura un impact sur l'avenir de Gaïa. 

-L'avenir de Gaïa! répétèrent l'assemblée.

-Attention votre Majesté, dit l'un des samouraï se plaçant devant Van prêt à dégainer son épée.

-Que nous voulez-vous, demanda un autre sur ses gardes. 

Van leur jeta un regard désapprobateur et leur fit signe d'arrêter. Furieux, il les remis à leur place.

-Pour la dernière fois, c'est une amie. C'est elle qui a sauvée Gaïa de la Grande Guerre. Et je n'accepterai pas qu'on la touche sous prétexte qu'elle parle de l'avenir de Gaïa. Continue Hitomi. Nous t'écoutons. 

-Merci Van. Oui. L'avenir de Gaïa. Il y a plus de 4000 ans, le peuple atlante vivait sur la terre. Ce que vous appelez communément la Lune des Illusions. Si pour vous, c'était le plus grand peuple, sur terre il en était autrement. Ils étaient deux. Les Atlantes vivaient dans un continent entouré d'eau dans l'Océan Atlantique : L'Atlantide. L'autre, le peuple de Mû vivait sur un continent, lui aussi entouré d'eau, dans l'Océan Pacifique : L'Empire de Mû. Les Atlantes enviaient le peuple de Mû, même si leur technologie avancée les mettait aux rang de Grand Empire. Ils voulaient encore plus. Ils en étaient arrivé à se considérer eux-mêmes comme des dieux et revendiquaient leurs places. Être plus que des demi-dieux. Ils avaient réussi à maîtriser l'énergie des désirs et souhaitèrent avoir des ailes blanches, couleur d'innocence. De là naquirent les Draconnians. Mais ils voulaient toujours plus. Le peuple de Mû, lui, était d'or et déjà privilégié. Il était constitué de différentes ethnies qui avaient apportées, savoir et connaissances, au développement de l'empire. Parmi eux, vivaient des paysans, les Pégasians, Des demi-dieux ailés descendant du Dieu Soleil. Les Atlantes enviaient ces demi-dieux, pour le prestige du rang, ils croyaient. Mais ils avaient tord. Les Pégasians étaient considérés égaux à tous autres. Ils n'avaient pas plus de droits et de privilèges que les autres. C'étaient de simples paysans aux yeux de tous, mais avec des ailes. Aussi, plus les deux Empires évoluaient, plus la jalousie et la concurrence aveuglait les deux peuples. Et un jour, la guerre éclata entre eux. Une guerre cruelle qui dura plus de 2 ans car ils étaient de puissance égale. La guerre pris fin lors de la destruction totale des deux continents. Chacun des peuple ayant décidé d'utiliser leur arme la plus puissante. L'Atlantide fut engloutis par un immense raz de marée et l'Empire de Mû fut détruite par des irruptions volcaniques avant d'être englouti dans l'Océan. Il n'y eu que quelque survivant…

-Nom de Dieu, s'écria Dryden. Toute l'assemblée était maintenant pâle de frayeur. 

-Mais…mais…C'est la sphère de bonheur…il n'a jamais été question d'une guerre à l'origine…, dit Van.

-Pourtant, c'est la vérité, dit Hitomi tristement. 

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda un des Samouraï. Où voulez-vous en venir? 

-Je suis, commença Hitomi.

Hitomi ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ses cheveux, ses bijoux et les bandes de couleur vertes de sa robe devinrent lueur. Deux ailes dorées incandescentes sortirent de son dos pour se replier devant sont corps. Cette faible lumière fit place à des ailes d'or mates et découvrirent une Hitomi différente. Elle était maintenant vêtue d'une robe longue en voile vert foncé, d'une coupe simple, avec de longues manches évasées aux poignets. Un survêtement long de couleur or, légèrement plus court que la robe, et une ceinture de couleur verte complétait sa robe. Le survêtement recouvrait presque tout le vert. Le col "Ras-de-cou" leste s'ouvrait légèrement sur le devant jusqu'au début de la poitrine, les pans formés ne semblant pas exister. Il était sans manche et il était ouvert à partir des hanches jusqu'au mollets où il terminait, formant deux larges pans. Un devant, l'autre derrière (comme les robes de Shampoo dans Ranma1/2). Chaque ouverture du survêtement étaient entourés de motifs verts. La robe ne semblait pas endommagé malgré la présence d'ailes dans son dos. Hitomi ouvrit les yeux.

-Je suis la dernière Pégasianne de l'empire de Mû, la dernière descendante de mon peuple. Van, la raison de ma présence, ici, sur Gaïa est que je dois accomplir une mission. Maintenant que tu sais que, par nos ancêtres, nous sommes des ennemis mortels, comment réagis-tu? Varie a sûrement dû te raconter cette histoire et t'inciter à haïr les Pégasians. Ça aurait pu m'arriver. Nous étions choisis par les dieux. Notre mission sur terre achevée, nous devions disparaître de la surface de la terre. Au lieu de mourir, moi, j'ai atterri sur Gaïa, la planète créée par des Draconnians. C'était injuste, mais j'ai compris. Je viens en paix, dit Hitomi qui avait détournée les yeux.

Pendant qu'Hitomi parlait, Van fut projeté dans le passé de ses ancêtres, les Atlantes, et fut dégoûté des images qu'il voyait. Aussi, voir qu'Hitomi était une Pégasianne le déboussola pendant un moment. Tombé amoureux d'une Pégasianne était un sacrilège dans les anciennes mœurs atlantes. Sa mère l'avait mis en garde contre ces êtres légendaires. Il se souvenait de l'avoir questionné : "Maman, à quoi ils ressemblent?", "En as-tu rencontré?", "pourquoi ils sont dangereux?", "existent-ils vraiment?", "Pourquoi tu y crois?". Elle était convaincue que les Pégasians étaient mauvais même si elle n'avait pas été témoin de leurs actes. Van s'était mis aussi à y croire. _Les Pégasians sont les ennemis des Draconnians, Hitomi est mon ennemie, moi et elle... Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle a sauvée Gaïa, nous sommes amis. J'aime Hitomi_, pensa Van. Reprenant ses esprits, il secoua la tête énergiquement pour ensuite sourire à Hitomi, les dernières paroles de celle-ci l'ayant rassuré. 

-Si c'est une alliance de paix que tu proposes entre les Pégasians et les Draconnians, je l'accepte Hitomi. Nous ne sommes pas nos ancêtres après tout.

-Vraiment…tu…tu…es contre ce conflit ancestral. Oh Van! dit Hitomi en pleurant de joie. Elle se retient de lui sauter dans les bras par respect pour les samouraïs encore sous le choc. 

Un conflit de plus de 4000 ans entre les deux plus grands empires jamais existé prenait fin. Pour la première fois depuis la destruction des deux continents, les deux peuples maudits connaissaient enfin la paix…

-Alerte! Alerte! hurlait un petit oiseau au plumage vert qui volait vers Hitomi. 

En entendant ces mots, tous se mirent sur leur garde, les filles étaient apeurées. 

-Hitomi, alerte! Monstres géants bougent! hurla Pitchu en se réfugiant dans les ailes d'Hitomi. 

Chatouillée par Pitchu, Hitomi riait aux éclats et essayait en vain de dégager Pitchu de ses ailes devant les yeux abasourdis.

-Arrête Pitchu. Ha! Ha! Ha! Je t'en supplie, arrête! Calme toi, S'il.te.plaît. Ha! Ha! Ha! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver. Ha! Ha! Ha! Dit Hitomi qui était à bout de souffle.

Le petit oiseau fini par se calmer et sorti enfin de sa cachette. Hitomi, soulagée, reprit sa respiration. 

-Viens Hitomi! Viens! Viens! Dit Pitchu en se dirigeant vers une fenêtre ouverte.

-Hi! Hi! N'est pas peur Pitchu. Il n'y a aucun danger. Ce que tu vois, là, dehors, ces grands géants, se sont des Guymelefs. Ils sont gentils dans cette ville. Ils ne te feront aucun mal. Je te le promets, dit Hitomi d'une voix rassurante quand elle compris ce qui avait effrayé le pauvre Pitchu. 

Elle soupira lourdement. La venue de Pitchu lui avait rappeler la mort de ses amis. Elle tendit les bras vers l'oiseau pour l'inviter à un câlin qu'il accepta. Hitomi pleurait silencieusement en serrant Pitchu dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots. 

-Mon pauvre Pitchu, nous voilà maintenant seul. Esteban, Tao et Zia nous ont quitté. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais soin de toi. J'ai promis à Tao de m'occuper de toi. Il t'aimait tu sais, il m'a dit de te dire adieux. Vas-tu m'aider à offrir une sépulture à nos amis? Nous devons chercher le grand condor. 

Puis Hitomi se retourna vers le groupe, Pitchu dans ses bras. Bouche bée, ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la scène. Sur Gaïa, les animaux ne parlaient pas la langue des humains. Ce petit oiseau parlant en valait le spectacle. 

-Mes amis, je vous présente Pitchu, _Mon_ oiseau. C'est un perroquet, le dernier de sa lignée sur terre. Nous sommes les seuls survivants d'une attaque de guerriers Mongols. Mes trois amis, _ma famille_, que je suivais dans notre quête, ont été tués par ces Mongols…alors que moi, je suis toujours en vie, dit Hitomi en étouffant un sanglot. 

Retenant avec peine ses larmes, Hitomi s'adressa poliment au roi de Fanélia.

-Van…Votre majesté. M'accorderiez-vous une faveur. Un emplacement, si petit soit-il, sur vos terres, pour que j'y place les sépultures de mes amis. Nous vous en serions éternellement reconnaissant, dit-elle en penchant vers lui en signe de respect, Pitchu toujours dans ses bras. 

L'attitude d'Hitomi surpris ses amis, particulièrement Van. Le respect des convenances dans un château ne lui ressemblait guère, mais ils en comprirent vite les raisons.

-Hitomi, je comprends ta peine, et je peux t'assurer que tes amis auront un enterrement décent. Je connais l'endroit parfait où ils pourront reposer à jamais, la petite clairière où se trouve escaflowne, dit Van compatissant. 

Soudain, Pitchu quitta les bras d'Hitomi pour se diriger vers le groupe, vers le roi d'Astria…Dryden. 

-Mendossa! Mendossa! Dit Pichu qui vibrionnait autour de Dryden. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pitchu? Demanda Hitomi.

-Mendossa! Mendossa! Répéta-t-il toujours aussi excité. 

-Quoi "Mendossa", dit Hitomi perplexe qui s'avançait maintenant vers le groupe.

-Mendossa! Mendossa! Continua Pitchu.

-Pitchu, ce n'est pas Mendossa. Il s'appelle Dryden, dit Hitomi exaspérée par l'entêtement de l'oiseau. Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas Mendossa. Il lui ressemble peut-être. Elle coupa sa phrase, prise soudaine d'une lueur de lucidité. Elle dévisagea Dryden, lui décrocha un regard interrogateur avec appréhension, le mettant mal à l'aise avant d'ajouter : mais ce n'est pas lui. 

Elle fit une pause et tourna autour de Dryden qui était de plus en plus embarrassé devant cet examen. Il se racla la gorge. Il savait. 

-Dryden, c'est bizarre mais tu ressemble tellement à Mendossa. Tu es son portrait tout craché et vous avez e même penchant pour les richesses. Sans être trop indiscrète, ne connaîtrais-tu pas un Mendossa? Ne serais-tu pas l'arrière arrière arrière arrière petit fils de Mendossa par hasard? demanda une Hitomi à la fois amusée et perplexe. C'est juste que tu lui ressemble beaucoup. 

Dryden toussota et reprit son air nonchalant. 

-En effet Hitomi, j'ai un ancêtre du nom de Mendossa. Mais parle-t-on du même homme, répondit Dryden, décidé à lui renvoyer les mots. Je vais vérifier dans mes livres. 

Hitomi se souvenait de sa rencontre avec le capitaine Mendossa, Sancho et Pedro, c'était lors de leur quête vers la troisième cité d'or. En chemin, déguisés pour les circonstances, Esteban, Tao, Zia et elle leurs avaient rendu visite. Sancho et Pedro tournaient autour d'Hitomi quand ils apprirent qu'elle était une source inépuisable d'or. Les cajoleries et les compliments se multiplièrent à l'embarra d'Hitomi. Elle était étonnée que l'or puisse rendre les gens aussi dingues. Pour elle, la vue d'un bol en or avait l'indifférence de la vue d'un bol en terre cuite. C'est à dire, se contenter de ce que l'on a tout simplement. Comme tous les Pégasians, elle a une aversion pour les richesses matérielles. Ces Espagnols étaient incorrigibles, mais ils étaient drôles à voir. Tous les sept avaient fait un tour dans le Grand Condor une nuit avant la séparation. Hitomi volait au devant pour éclairer le chemin. Grâce à Hitomi et à son talisman, le Grand Condor pouvait voler la nuit sans le Soleil. Au souvenir du talisman, elle porta la main à son cou pour le trouver dégarni. Inquiète, Hitomi se mis à fouiller frénétiquement dans ses vêtements à la recherche du talisman. _Il doit être rester avec le Grand Condor…meeeerde. J'espères qu'il est toujours là…ben oui petite sotte, y a que toi ou Esteban qui puisse l'enlever._ Elle s'arracha à ses réflexions.

-Hum, c'est peu probable, mais c'est pas impossible, répondit Hitomi souriante. Aurais-tu, par hasard, entendu parler du Grand Condor? 

-Hmm…je crois que j'ai déjà lu ça quelque part…je me demande…Ooooh…Où aurais-je bien pu…dit Dryden en jouant avec son menton, agacé_. Le Grand Condor…où…mais quoi?…_

En observant les différentes réactions qui passaient sur le visage du roi d'Astria, Hitomi vit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Dryden devait être le descendant de Mendossa le navigateur. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à Mendossa?

-Eh bien. Je suis arrivée sur Gaïa dans, comment dirais-je, une machine volante en or en forme d'oiseau. C'est ça. Qu'il vaut que j'aille chercher d'ailleurs…dit-elle plus pour elle-même, et toute fière elle continua. Bref, il s'agit là du Grand Condor…que moi seule peut piloter…maintenant…

-QUOI! S'écrièrent-ils tous, étonnés. Ils se précipitèrent vers une fenêtre pour voir la grosse masse en or au loin. 

-C'est…c'est…C'est…le Grand…C…C…Condor, balbutia Dryden.

-Oui c'est lui. D'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider. J'irais le chercher pour le mettre à l'abris, dit Hitomi. 

_____

Dans la forêt de Fanélia.

Hitomi marchait en compagnie des quatre samouraïs qui s'étaient lui avaient volontiers offert à l'escorter dans la forêt. Pitchu était juché sur la branche qu'Hitomi avait ramassée en cour de route et dormait. Van les avaient devancés pour préparer le terrain. Étant roi, il devait montrer qu'il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans son royaume. Hitomi revêtait sa bonne vieille robe inca, ses vêtements étaient pratiques et discrets, et elle passerait inaperçue si elle n'était pas escortée par des gardes. Il y avait déjà quelques curieux autour du Grand Condor. Ruhm contemplait l'oiseau quand Van arriva, lui aussi subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. 

-Ah bonjour Lord Van. dit-il simplement.

-Elle est revenue, Ruhm, répondit Van. 

-Oh, fit-il surprit.

-Nous devont dégager le….hum…_comment disait-elle…_euh…cette grosse statuette en or, expliqua-t-il.

-Euh…Très bien, lord Van, laisser nous vous aidez, dit Ruhm qui avait du mal à croire que l'on pouvait déplacer cette montagne. 

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Juste éloigné les curieux, dit Van un sourire en coin, comprenant Ruhm. 

Les Samouraïs s'étaient déjà affairés auprès des curieux avec difficulté tendit qu'Hitomi se chargeait d'inspecter les lieux de l'accident et les dégâts. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait la tête de la statue, satisfaite. Le Grand Condor pourrait se mouvoir, les arbres le gênant peu. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bec.

-Pas trop secoué j'espères, lui dit-elle.

Hitomi gripa sur la tête du Condor pour atteindre le coqpit suivit de Pitchu. À l'intérieur, son talisman était toujours à sa place. Elle cria haut et fort pour avertir les autres de s'éloigner et de se protéger leurs yeux. Elle poussa sur l'emblème (son talisman) et un petit déclic retentit activant le mécanisme le vol. 

Le Grand Condor se mis à briller d'une lumière aveuglante qui repoussa les resquilleurs. Quand elle disparut, la vitre s'abaissa, la tête se redressa et les ailes du Condor se déployèrent. Quand ses pattes se replièrent, la statue en forme d'oiseaux s'envola et se dirigea vers la ville de Fanélia sous les yeux exorbités des Gaïans présents. Là-bas, sur les ordre du roi, on avait débarrassé la grand place dans l'espoir qu'il y aurait assez d'espace pour l'y mettre. Les villageois furent pourtant difficiles à éloignés. Ils étaient des milliers ramassés dans les rues et ruelles qui débouchaient sur la grand place, curieux de cette soudaine agitation. Ils furent d'autant plus surpris en voyant un énorme oiseau en or voler au dessus de leurs têtes et se poser au centre de la ville. 

Après quelques manœuvres, Hitomi fit atterrir le Grand Condor, le bec face aux portes de Fanélia. Elle détacha l'emblème de son socle qu'elle attacha à son cou. Le talisman rétrécit de quelque centimètre pour ressembler à un banal médaillon en or. Pitchu l'envola la laissant seule. Prise d'une soudaine inquiétude, elle tenta de se ressaisir. Elle pris une grande respiration et se leva. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de visage familier…de Van. Celui-ci arriva par les airs et se posa à quelques mètres. Hitomi se laissa glisser de la tête du Condor et courut vers Van. Les gens étaient intrigués en voyant leur souverain converser tranquillement avec la jeune inconnue. La familiarité entre eux n'échapèrent pas à leurs regards. Merle, Céléna et Millerna qui avaient attendu avec impatience le retour d'Hitomi, les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflées. Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon.

-Merle, Céléna, Millerna, voici le Grand Condor, dit Hitomi en présentant de sa main l'oiseau. Il y avait dans ses mots une fierté palpable. 

Van, de son côté, s'était adressé à son peuple pour les rassurés. Il leurs demanda de rentrer chez eux pour la nuit. Demain matin, il prononcera un discours à tous les gens du village. Ces derniers se dispersèrent donc peu à peu. Les filles regagnèrent le château la nuit tombée. La journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde.

___

Dans une chambre d'auberge.

-…une énorme statue d'oiseau en or…Hé! Hé! Hé! Nous serons richissimes quand nous aurons détruit ce royaume minable, dit Relem. Il gratta sa lourde barbe avant de continuer. Ces habitants seront faciles à abattre. Ha! Ha! Ha!

-Cette statue volerait…les gens racontent partout que c'est un cadeau offert au roi de Fanélia…Un cadeau des dieux. Ha! Ha! Ha! Balivernes. Les dieux ne protégeront pas ces minables de la mort qui les attend, dit Rasauq. 

_____________

J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Au revoir, à bientôt!

Ika


	6. Reposez en paix

Disclaimer : Escaflowne et les mystérieuses cités d'or ne m'appartiennent pas. Cruos, Aziz, Atmon, Erodo, Relem et Rasauq m'appartiennent.

**Dogywoman : **Merci pour l'encouragement! Voici le 5e chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera aussi captivant que mes précédant chapitre!

**Millie **: ça fait bien 5 ans que je n'ai pas touché à ce fanfic. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue toi aussi!

**Aux lecteurs** : Si ça vous plaît que je continue, donner moi au moins une review, je posterai peut-être le chapitre 6 avant mon retour à l'université le 5 septembre.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 : _Reposez en paix. (Rest In Peace)_

Tôt ce matin-là, Hitomi se rendit à la petite clairière où reposait Escaflowne. Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine qu'elle était revenue sur Gaïa. Van avait convoqué son peuple et leur avait expliqué la situation. Il leurs avait aussi présenté Hitomi, l'héroïne de la Grande Guerre et propriétaire du Grand Condor. Hitomi avait été embarrassée et inquiète devant tous ce monde et s'attendait au pire. Ses craintes furent de courte durée. Les habitants de Fanélia l'acceptèrent et l'accueillir comme une des leurs à bras ouverts. Aussi, après toutes les craintes, les gens curieux s'approchèrent du Grand Condor pour le toucher.

-Quel étrange oiseaux, disait un gamin.

-Quelles lignes gracieuses, disait une jeune pâtissière.

Même Merle, Céléna et Millerna pressèrent rapidement Hitomi de les laisser jeter un coup d'œil au Grand Condor dont la majestueuse beauté les fascinait. Si bien qu' Hitomi finit par leur proposé une ballade à bord de l'oiseau d'or. Aussi, Gaddès et Allen se proposèrent de les accompagner.

Flash back

Millerna avait invité Céléna et Hitomi dans sa chambre. Elle voulait leur demander leur opinion sur de nouvelles tenues de femme enceinte qu'elle s'était procurer. Pendant qu'elle fourrageait dans son immense penderie à la recherche des dites robes, Les filles discutaient à bâton rompu.

Hitomi s'approchait tranquillement de Céléna qui regardait le Grand Condor par une fenêtre. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotions retenues.

-Hitomi, ce doit être merveilleux de voler, hein?...J'envie cet oiseau, il n'est pas entouré d'une cage dorée et peut voler…

-Céléna…, répondit Hitomi ne sachant que répondre.

-J'aimerai bien le visiter, dit Céléna d'un sourire enthousiaste après s'être secouer la tête. Dis Hitomi…

-Oh oui!, renchérie Merle qui surgissait à l'instant par la dite fenêtre.

Quant à Millerna qui fourrageait encore dans la penderie à la recherche d'une robe potable, elle surgit décoiffée sous une tonne de tissus.

-De quoi parlez-vous demanda-t-elle sans se préoccupée des rires étouffés des trois autres.

-Nous essayons de convaincre Hitomi de nous faire faire une visite moins formelle de son engin volant, dit Merle en cherchant l'approbation de Céléna.

Hitomi qui n'était pas dupe préféra ignorer les derniers échanges et se retournant vers Céléna, demanda :

-Céléna, que dirais-tu d'une petite ballade dans le Grand Condor?

-Hein, on peut?, dit Céléna surprise en voyant qu'Hitomi hochait la tête. Oh oui! Je voudrais beaucoup!

-Dans ce cas, Millerna, Merle, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous? Demanda Hitomi dont le regard comploteur fit sourire Merle.

-Comptez sur moi, dit Millerna. Ça me changera de ce vieux tas de ferraille qui sert de transport à mon mari.

-Moi«je suis partante, renchérit Merle.

Alors c'est d'accord, confirma Hitomi. Mmmm. Mais j'y pense, il me reste tout de même deux places de libres. Mmmm…

-Je vous accompagne, se pressa de dire Allen qui avait écouté une partie de la conversation derrière la porte.

-Moi aussi, dit aussitôt Gaddès. Je voudrais bien si cet oiseau vaut mieux que le Crusade.

Les Fille n'entendirent plus que le bruit sourd d'une bagarre.

-Au fait Allen, que faisiez-vous à nous espionnez?, demanda Millerna mécontente. Ne t'avais-je pas envoyé auprès de Dryden?

-En effet votre majesté, dit Allen d'un ton formel. Mais le roi, votre époux, a encore le nez dans ces livres, mais sans succès, il n'a pas encore trouvé la trace de cet ancêtre Mendossa. Aussi, en désespoir de cause, il a fait parvenir, il y a tout juste un quart d'heure, un message à Astria demandant qu'on lui fasse parvenir tout ce qui aurait pu appartenir à sa famille Fassa depuis des siècles. Mais j'y pense, Hitomi, ton étrange volatile vert, quant à lui tourne toujours autour du roi d'Astria.

Ce qui ne surpris guère Hitomi.

L'après-midi même, ils partirent tous les six en direction du Grand Condor pour une promenade. Les amis d'Hitomi eurent quelques difficultés à monter sur l'oiseau dont le bec était aussi lisse qu'une peau de bébé. Ils y parvinrent néanmoins en escaladant la queue et le dos dont l'inclinaison était moins rude. Hitomi était déjà dans le cockpit à les attendre et riait de bon cœur. Tous étaient fascinés par la simplicité de la cabine de pilotage qui semblait être la seul cabine de tout l'engin. Hitomi installa Allen, Millerna et Gaddès dans le siège du fond tendit que Merle et Céléna s'assirent de chaque coté d'elle.

Avant de s'asseoir, Hitomi passa ses mains dans son cou pour y détacher le médaillon. Ainsi détaché, le talisman avait repris sa taille normale et Hitomi le plaça dans son socle. Des lumières jaillirent de part et d'autres, de mêmes que les parures d'Hitomi se mirent à brillés et les mécanismes du Grand Condor s'actionnèrent. Une vitre s'abaissa sur le petit groupe. L'apparition d'un serpent terrorisa les passagers (même Allen), jusqu'à ce qu'Hitomi, nullement traumatisée, cercle le serpent doré de ces deux mains.

-Vole! Grand Condor, Vole!, s'écria Hitomi qui appuyait vers l'avant le manche.

Aussitôt, le Grand Condor se mit en position et pris son envole vers le soleil.

-Wow! Que s'est beau!, s'écria Merle qui regardait le paysage d'un nouvel œil. Les autres acquiescèrent.

-Hitomi, c'est génial!, renchérit Céléna. Et c'est toi seule qui peut le piloter?

Hitomi se rembrunit à cette innocente question.

-En fait, il n'y a pas que moi que peut le piloter, répondit Hitomi, les yeux perdus dans le vague. En fait, ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour n'était pas totalement vrai. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous étions deux à pouvoir le piloter, l'autre étant décédé…Esteban l'a piloté bien avant moi, bien avant mon arrivée…et le pilotait souvent quand nous étions tous les quatre…Moi, je volais à l'extérieur de temps à autres…Mais maintenant, je suis la seule à pouvoir le piloter…Un lien étrange nous unissaient…le talisman que vous voyez sert à le faire voler. Ce talisman m'appartient…pourtant il avait été dans les mains d'Esteban avant ma venue…avant de toucher mes mains…

Hitomi secoua la tête pour replacer ses pensées. Elle eut une idée et sourit.

-Je vous demanderais à tous de bien vous accrochez, je vais effectuer quelques loopings, s'écria enthousiaste Hitomi en fermant les yeux un instant.

Des bandes de lumières apparurent de part et d'autres des passagers et la lumière s'estompa pour faire place à des lanières de cuirs souples mais solides attachées aux sièges (Millerna est parfaitement en sécurité). Hitomi appuya le manche sur la droite d'un coup précis et le Grand Condor vira du même coté, le corps dangereusement penché vers la droite. Elle fit aussi d'autres manœuvres qui firent tout autant peur aux passagers. Elle commanda même à l'oiseau de voler quelque temps sur le dos. Hitomi s'amusa comme une folle, dans cette positon tendit que les autres, au premier abord apeurés, gagnaient peu à peu la même euphorie mais priaient tout de même pour revenir sur la terre ferme en un morceau. Les émotions fortes passées, Hitomi dirigea l'oiseau d'or vers Fanélia. Le retour se fit dans le calme.

Fin du flash back

Malgré toute cette agitation, Hitomi avait trouvé un peu de temps pour s'occuper des préparatifs des funérailles. Et maintenant que tout était prêt, elle s'était levée aux aurores.

Arrivée à la clairière suivit de Pitchu, Hitomi se dirigea dans un coin isolée, éloigné d'Escaflowne et des sépultures des monarques de Fanélia. Elle déposa cérémonieusement sur le sol trois de ses plumes d'or et des fleurs, se recula et de mis à genoux pour prier. Pitchu s'installa sur l'épaule droite d'Hitomi. Elle pria un long moment en silence. Elle resta immobile toute la matinée à verser des larmes silencieuses en priant pour le repos de ses amis. Van et les autres (même Dryden) vinrent la rejoindre quelques heures plus tard inquiets. À leur arrivée, Hitomi, consciente de leur présence ne bougea pas. À l'emplacement des trois plumes se dressait déjà des monticules dorés qui prenaient une forme à mesure qu'ils grossissaient. Le petit groupe regarda en silence la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

En fait, les monticules prenaient peu à peu des formes humaines. (Je sais, c'est très différent du petit monticule de terre devant lequel Zia et Maïna priaient.) Il y avait maintenant trois statues en or. Deux d'entres elles représentaient chacune un jeune homme, et la troisième une jeune femme. Les statues étaient si parfaites qu'on aurait dit des humains figés pour l'éternité. L'expression de sérénité et de joie qu'exprimait chaque visage, réchauffa le cœur de ceux qui les regardaient.

Hitomi se leva et alla s'asseoir au pied la statue de gauche. Fermant les yeux, elle plaça sa main sur le socle d'or et la fit glissée doucement vers la droite. Sous ses doigts apparut une étrange écriture illuminée par une lumière étrange. Elle fit de même pour les deux autres statues avant de continuer à prier en silence les larmes aux yeux.

Tout à coup, trois boules de lumières dorés descendirent du ciel pour venir flotter devant Hitomi sous les yeux ébahit du petit groupe toujours en retrait. Hitomi ouvrit les yeux croyant reconnaître la présence des ses chers amis. Elle releva la tête. Les trois lumières se dissipèrent laissant apparaître trois objets. Comprenant, elle essuya ses larmes du bout du doigt (comme Zia). Devant elle flottaient les deux pendentifs du soleil incomplets d'Esteban et de Zia et le vase de Tao. Les deux pendentifs brillèrent soudain un court instant pour s'estompé et faire place aux médaillons à nouveau complets. Hitomi tendit les bras et accueilli les objets qui s'y déposèrent doucement. Hitomi les serra dans ses bras trop émue.

-Esteban, Zia, Tao, je ne vous oublierai jamais, murmura Hitomi. Elle sentit la présence de ces derniers près d'elle, réconfortante.

Hitomi se releva enfin, les bras chargés. Elle réussit tout de même, à caresser le plumage de Pitchu qui était resté tout ce temps sur l'épaule d'Hitomi. Elle se tourna vers les autres qui attendaient, toujours muets et leur sourit.

-Merci les amis, dit Hitomi.

-Qui étaient ces gens?, demanda Merle. Bien sur, si ce n'est pas trop te demander?

-Non, ca va, sourit Hitomi, venez tous, je vais vous les présenter.

Quels sont ces objets que tu tiens dans tes bras, demanda Millerna.

-Des souvenirs, dit simplement Hitomi.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les trois statues d'or. De près, les statues semblaient vivantes.

À gauche, c'est Esteban, le fils du soleil. Au centre, se tient Zia, la fille d'un grand prêtre et à droite, c'est Tao, un descendant de l'empereur de Mû. Ma famille.

Dryden examinait l'étrange écriture sur les socles avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

-Quel est cette écriture?, demanda-t-il.

-C'est celle de l'empire de Mû, répondit Hitomi.

-Co…co…comment t'as fait ça Hitomi?, demanda Céléna étonnée.

-Avec le savoir de mes ancêtres, dit-elle.

(Quelques jours plus tard)

Le royaume de Fanélia avait repris ses activités normales. Tous les habitants travaillaient et s'amusaient dans la bonne humeur. Rien n'avait changé dans leurs habitudes, si ce n'est que, depuis le retour de la fille de la Lune des Illusions, il y avait un grand oiseaux d'or au centre de la grand place. Comme s'il avait toujours été là…

Au château, personne n'ignorait la profonde attirance de leur souverain pour la jeune terrienne…et espéraient tous célébrer bientôt un heureux mariage.

De puis le retour d'Hitomi, le comportement de Van avait changé pour le mieux. Il était de bonne humeur et souriait plus facilement. Même les réunions du conseil, il les trouvait moins ennuyeuses. Sa timidité coutumière cependant restait. Il lui arrivait souvent d'observer Hitomi du coin de l'œil quand elle ne le regardait pas. Quand il se promenait avec elle et leurs amis, il était distant de peur que l'on ne soupçonne quelque chose ou il agissait envers Hitomi comme si elle était une bonne vieille amie, à rigoler et à se taquiner après d'émouvantes retrouvailles. Malgré son comportement qu'il jugeait lui-même déplacé envers elle, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Aussi, le regrettait-il car il songeait sérieusement à en faire sa femme. Mais comment devait-il s'y prendre? Quelle serait la réaction d'Hitomi? Van angoissait chaque jour et chaque nuit. Et un beau matin, il pris son courage à deux mains et se décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une conversation avec Hitomi. Seul à seul. Il se leva de son lit, s'habilla d'un chandail rouge, d'un pantalon beige et de ses habituelles bottes. Il partit ensuite d'un pas décidé vers la chambre d'Hitomi. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa trois coups de son index et attendit.

-Attendez un instant, je vais ouvrir, répondit la voix ensommeillée d'Hitomi à travers la porte.

Dans la chambre, Hitomi se réveillait se demandant qui pouvait bien frapper à la porte à une heure pareille. Machinalement, elle sauta de son lit en enfila un peignoir qui était étendu sur le lit et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surprise en découvrant son visiteur matinal.

-B…Bonjour Van, dit-elle en baillant. Que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure? Le rouge aux joues, elle serra les pans de son peignoir.

-Bonjour, Hitomi, Je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré de ton sommeil, mais il fallait que je te voie quelques minutes. Puis-je entrer?, demanda un Van nerveux et rougissant.

-Vas-y entre! Fais comme chez toi, dit Hitomi qui s'effaça pour laisser passer Van.

Tandis que Van observait les changements survenus dans la chambre, Hitomi suspicieuse jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte.

-Hitomi, tu dors dans un hamac?, demanda-t-il surpris.

-Mmm, oui, confirma-t-elle un peu gênée.

Van la regarda perplexe, aussi, Hitomi tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

-je sais, je sais, les hamacs servent de lit surtout aux hommes dans les navires, mais lorsqu'on voyage beaucoup et qu'on n'a pas droit à un lit douillet chaque nuit, le hamac devient vite une couchette très confortable et accommodante quand on a mal au dos à force de dormir à même le sol. De plus, dans certaines tribus africaines sur la lune des illusions, à cause de la pauvreté et de l'insalubrité des habitations, les hommes, les femmes et les enfants dorment dans des hamacs.

Van dégluti à la pensée qu'il y avait des démunis même sur la lune des illusions et acquiesça silencieusement. Il savait que trop…

-Je n'ai jamais dormi dans un hamac, avoua Van. _Bravo Van, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire???, _se réprimanda-t-il.

Aussi gêné, en cherchant à éviter le regard d'Hitomi, il remarqua les couvertures qui pendaient du hamac et eux envie de les toucher pour se donner contenance. Celles-ci, étaient de textures rugueuses, faites pour les nuits froides, et étaient passablement usées. Mais la beauté de leurs étranges motifs contrebalançait grandement leurs aspects rustiques et Van en fut impressionner.

-Ces motifs sont magnifiques, de hautes qualités, dit-il en connaisseur.

Hitomi lui fit un doux sourire. Van dégluti de nouveau et se lança à l'eau.

-Euh, Hitomi, Voudrais-tu m'accompagner à une promenade nocturne ce soir?, demanda Van rougissant en la regarda cette fois dans les yeux.

-Volontiers, je serais très heureuse de me promener en ta compagnie ce soir, répondit Hitomi.

-Très bien alors, je viendrais te chercher vers 23 heures devant ta fenêtre, dit Van joyeusement.

En effet, il s'était contenu à grande peine de lui sauter au cou quand elle lui eut dit oui. Aussi, décida-t-il d'attendre. Il quitta la chambre d'Hitomi le cœur léger.

Hitomi rougissait elle aussi et lui fut reconnaissante de son départ pour se remettre de ses propres émotions, mais elle n'eut que le temps de tourner le dos à la porte.

-Tu es sexy dans ce peignoir, entendit-elle Van avant qu'il ne file vers ces propres quartiers. Ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle (comme une bouilloire qui siffle) et fut tenter un court instant de lancer n'importe quoi vers la porte toujours ouverte. Elle se radoucit. _Van la trouvait belle!_ _Du moins, c'est ça façon de le dire_, pensa-t-elle en gloussant de plaisir à l'idée d'une promenade en amoureux cette nuit.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre…

Van vint comme promis à 23h devant la fenêtre ouverte d'Hitomi. Toute la ville sommeillait. Seules quelques lumières éclairaient encore des ruelles.

Il lui tendit la main et tous deux volèrent jusqu'au petit bois derrière le château fort. Dans la noirceur du ciel étoilé, les ailes d'Hitomi brillèrent légèrement.

Ils atterrirent devant le sentier qui menait à la forêt et marchèrent côte à côte un bon quart d'heure savourant le moment. Ils discutèrent à bâton rompu. Van cherchait le moment propice et le trouva quand ils atteignirent une grosse souche d'arbre où ils s'assirent quelque instant. Van pris une grande respiration et se décida enfin. D'un juste maladroit, il s'empara de la main gauche d'Hitomi et l'emprisonna de ses deux mains.

Hitomi surprise (même si elle s'y attendait), elle le regarda dans les yeux et y vit de la passion, son cœur battant alors la chamade. Van se déclara.

-Hitomi, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir mon épouse et la reine de Fanélia?, demanda-t-il.

-Je…je…je…balbutia-t-elle. Hitomi ne parvenais pas à répondre tellement elle était rempli de joie.

Voyant la réaction d'Hitomi, le cœur de Van manqua un battement alors que l'inquiétude commençait à l'assaillir. Il se reprit néanmoins pensant qu'il avait à se justifier.

-Hitomi je t'aime et ce malgré que nous ne soyons pas de la même race. En fait, je t'en aime encore plus. Tu m'as dit le jour de ton retour que ta venue sur Gaïa était pour faire la paix entre tes ancêtres de l'Empire de Mû et mes ancêtres d'Atlantide. Je veux aussi cette paix et c'est pourquoi je te propose un mariage, une alliance entre nos deux peuples maudits. Je t'aime trop pour me contenter de ne signer qu'un traité de paix avec toi. Tu vaux mieux, beaucoup mieux! Notre mariage signifiera pour nous notre amour mais aussi la fin d'un conflit et la promesse d'espoir pour tout un chacun, dit-il.

Hitomi fut très touchée par les paroles profondes de Van et pleurait maintenant de bonheur.

-Oh oui, oui! J'accepte de devenir ta femme, s'exclame-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Oh van! Je t'aime tellement!

Le roi de Fanélia serra amoureusement sa fiancée dans ses bras. Son propre bonheur lui fit même oublié que l'étreinte d'Hitomi était en train de l'étouffer (eh oui! il n'y a pas que Merle qui est de la force dans les bras!) Après un moment qu'ils leurs sembla une éternité, Van se dégagea de l'étreinte, fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon pour y ressortir une bague. Hitomi admira silencieusement le bijou. Van en profita pour respirer un peu et pris la main droite d'Hitomi pour y glisser la bague à son annulaire. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire en voyant sa fiancée s'émerveiller devant _sa_ bague. C'était un simple anneau d'argent. Van et Hitomi s'embrassèrent. Leur premier baiser…leur première nuit d'amour…Leur passion s'exprima avec l'intensité d'un volcan en éruption continuelle…

(Dans l'auberge la même nuit)

L'aubergiste, un petit homme bedonnant à l'air chérubin et sa jolie femme se préparer à fermer leur établissement pour la nuit quand un nouveau voyageur se présenta à leur porte. Ce dernier affichait un air inquiétant.

-Aubergiste! Donnez-moi une chambre pour la nuit!, ordonna le voyageur en abatant sa large main sur le comptoir. J'ai de quoi payé.

-Oui, oui, monsieur. Tout de suite monsieur, balbutia l'aubergiste intimidé par l'apparence menaçante du nouveau client.

L'aubergiste se dirigea derrière son comptoir d'un pas mal assuré. Tremblant, il prit une clé de chambre qu'il donna d'un geste nerveux à cet individu imposant.

-Prenez l'escalier et longer le couloir de gauche. Votre chambre est au fond, indiqua l'aubergiste un peu rassuré en voyant soupesant la pièce d'or que lui avait remis l'inconnu.

L'étranger parti en direction de la chambre. Un quart d'heure plus tard après s'y être installer, il en sorti pour frapper à la porte de la chambre voisine où plusieurs voix d'hommes passablement ivres s'élevaient encore .

-Entrer Maître Cruos. Nous vous attendions, dit Relem en ouvrant la porte et s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

-Je veux un rapport détaillé des activités de cette ville, ordonna Cruos sans autre forme de procès. Ou vous servirez de nourritures aux dragons! Je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour prendre part à des conneries!

Ça a été long, mais j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Au revoir, à bientôt!

Anizamara


End file.
